


What They Hear

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Experimental, Fingon is a Kinslayer, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Turgon dies in the battle.Fingon lives, and Fingon rages.(Turgon would probably not approve, but Fingon is the only one left, and Fingon listens to their half-cousins about Doriath.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	What They Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Fingon is definitely not nice or right here, and arguably not sane though he’s mostly offscreen.

This is what they hear first in Doriath, from Beleg and Mablung as they return from the battle - the King of the Noldor yet lives and yet grieves. 

This is the second - his brother, the only other remaining child of Fingolfin, died in the battle, along with the King’s nephew. 

(This is what they do not hear: 

“Findekáno,” says the younger brother, in a tone that would break the hearts of any of them, “Lómion is gone. I am dying. You must flee, and you must live.”

“You are not supposed to die before me,” says the older one, gold and black braids draping over his brother’s face as he kneels down. 

“None of us were supposed to die.”) 

Months and years later, they will hear rumors that the King rages in his halls that Doriath is to blame, that if Doriath had not kept their soldiers back, the King’s brother would not have died. 

He rages too that if Doriath’s king had not set in place a quest for a Silmaril, the King’s cousin would not be dead, and Nargothrond’s soldiers led by Finrod would have been beside Gondolin’s. Orodreth pulls his court back from both, and tries to not play any role. 

Many ignore these rumors. Many do not, Celeborn begging his niece to leave, and when she will not, leaving himself.

He is not the only one, but he is the one to send back a note that the rumors are true and the King still rages in his despair. 

(This is what Doriath does not know, until it is too late. 

The King of the Noldor fought in one Kinslaying for the love of his eldest cousin. 

The King of the Noldor fights in a second Kinslaying for revenge for his brother and his lost nephew.)


End file.
